Mage's Child
by Hubristic Chick
Summary: Forces of Magic call a faery to young Harry Potter. An unpredictable 'whatif' story. Bringing Harry, Remus, Sirius and Severus into the mix... Edited Chapters Now Posted
1. All Alone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Mage, however, is and so are the other OCs

**Mage's Child ****By Hubristic Chick AKA Spring**

Chapter One

"Uhh!" With a great exclamation, a body thumped onto the ground in the middle of a small suburban neighborhood.

The portal that had just dispensed the body in a swirl of silver and white clouds, collapsed back into itself and disappeared. The only evidence it left was the slim person climbing to her feet in front of number four Private Drive.

Sweeping heavy silver hair from a fair, pointed face, the seemingly young woman glanced slowly around her.

Perfectly poised only moments after being tossed onto the concrete sidewalk in the middle of the night, she was clothed in sweeping garments of gray and silver cloth.

If anyone had been nearby, they would have been shocked to see great, feathered wings rising from her back. She was beautiful, tranquil, and to those with magical senses, screaming of power.

But on this particular balmy summer night, there was not a soul of that description to witness the arrival of Mage, Magic Mistress of the Faery Court.

oooooo

Breathing heavily, Harry Potter clung to the worn yellow blanket and tried to ignore the dark that closed in on him in his cupboard. Locked into the small space, he imagined monsters and evil things lurking beyond his closed eyes, tangled in the spider webs and dust.

"There's nothing there, I'm safe, I'm safe…" he mumbled over and over in a heart wrenching attempt to comfort himself.

Little Harry was five years old, skinny as a stick, pale skinned, and topped with a wild head of hair. Big green eyes were currently clenched shut and his pert nose was scrunched up in an effort to believe his own words. He was a beautiful child, adorable and good natured.

However, to the people sleeping peacefully above him with nightlights glowing and rich furnishings, he was nothing but a freakish burden on society. Most importantly, a freakish burden on them.

Petunia Dursley would not come and comfort him (being more inclined to twist his ears and swat his bottom) and Vernon Dursley was the one who locked him into his cubby of room after thrashing him for bothering them (in other words existing). There was no one for him to turn to and he knew that deep in his little heart. He was alone.

oooooo

Silently, Mage glided up to the door of the Dursley residence and passed her hand over the lock. With out any resistance the door swung quietly in. Stepping into the room, she ignored the obese child and distasteful parents in the pictures covering the walls. She ignored the garish furniture and the too white surfaces of the kitchen.

Mage walked directly and unhesitantly to the small broom cupboard, gaining speed with every step. Passing her hand over the many deadbolts and chained locks, she opened the door.

oooooo

Moonlight flooded the small space and the shivering child looked up with a start, wondering how his relatives had snuck up on him in his cupboard and hoping it didn't mean more pain for him. With wide eyes he realized that this late night visitor was not Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, nor was it his cousin Dudley.

It was a fairy creature, spun of silver and diamond, with silver tresses dripping to the floor as she knelt in front of him. Her sharp face was kind and calm, her eyes, reserved, yet touched by a sweet longing. The being's eyes were the same spectacular silver as her hair and her lips were a light pink set in a grave line on her pale face. Her wings arched above her, covered in strong white feathers that glinted in the moon's light.

'I'm dreaming', thought Harry. 'She's,…magic.'

Mesmerized by the sudden source of beauty in his otherwise dreadful cupboard, he jumped a bit when the pale pink mouth opened and a lyrical voice issued words that would forever change his life.

"Greetings Harry Potter. Would you be my child?"

ooooooo

To be continued...


	2. Welcomed

Chapter 2

Previously: _"Greetings Harry Potter. Will you be my child?"_

What was happening? In all his five years, Harry had never seen such a beautiful person and she wanted what? For _him_ to be her child?

Confused, he kept his mouth shut. When in doubt, shut up was his motto after four years with the Dursleys. He just stared and waited, frigid nerves crawling up his spine in the otherwise warm night. 'It's a dream, or a trick, something…'

Mage bent even closer to the wary child, exuding a cool aura that seemed to wrap around him. "Child, will you be mine? I will hold you, feed you, clothe you. I will teach and learn and most importantly, love you. With every part of me I want to be yours as you would be mine."

At a loss for words, Harry dropped his mouth open. "I….who _are _you? Why would you want me? Are you, are you real?" He had heard her words, understood them on a surface level, because he was bright boy, but he could not apply them to himself. Who would love a freak like him? And how, outside of a dream, was this happening? Magic wasn't real and yet clearly, with wings and unnatural coloring, she was.

As if reading his mind after hearing his desperate words, Mage's mouth tightened, then her arms swept up to bury the child in her robes. Head bowed over his, she whispered, "This, _I_, am not an imagining. Say yes, dear child, say yes".

Harry's eyes closed in this fay stranger. Was this a hug a mother would give?

"Would you take me away?" In those words were buried the years of neglect and abuse. The quavering timber of his voice told of a hope and wish that had never been imagined.

Fiercely, Mage said, "Away, away, a world away." She stroked his hair and calmed his tremors.

Eyes still closed, Harry whispered back, "Yes, ok, yes".

oooooooo

'Yes, yes, yes!', as her heart beat with more force than she had ever thought possible, Mage swept through the rooms of her palace, carrying a sleeping Harry in her arms.

"Ari. Ari!" Harry stirred briefly and she stopped to sooth him without a thought. As she did, her servant and friend, Ari, a wind spirit, appeared next to her.

Ari gasped the moment she saw her and Harry, saying, "M'Lady, a child?"

"Yes", she replied, eyes shining, "My child!"

"How?…"

"I felt a pull on my magic, a cry that called me to a world where this child was." Mage's normally stoic face was alight in her joy. The child was a gift to a weary being, older than many worlds, and incapable of carrying her own.

"You will keep him?", asked Ari, though if the tightness with which the magic worker held the child was any sign, the question was unnecessary.

"He is my son now", Mage replied resolutely. "His home is now with me." Pausing, her eyes grew less excited and more tender. "I shall call him Ceron." Names were powerful things, in any realm, and in this one, they were paramount in forming an identity.

"What does it mean?" asked a confused Ari. "It means, in a language from his world, 'beloved'."

And with that, Harry Potter was welcomed to the home of the Silver Mage, greatest magic wielder the fae had ever seen.

ooooooooooo

To be continued...


	3. Waking Up

Chapter Three: Waking Up

Perhaps waking up in a new place might have been frightening for a more… _averag_e child. However Harry Potter was anything but average. He opened his eyes to a dark green and brown room and blinking sleep from his eyes, gazed around it.

The green and brown walls were what appeared to be, upon further investigation, bark and vines covered in leaves, twisting and winding over and over again to create window like openings in the walls, letting fresh air and light in.

The open atmosphere served to calm Harry because it was so very different from his normal surroundings. After all, his cupboard was nothing like this tree house.

Having looked around for several moments after waking, Harry had logically and incorrectly concluded that he was in a tree, for where else would the walls be bark and vine?

He was in a little bed that was piled high with pillows and blankets by, unknown to him, an anxious faerie. Said faerie went unnoticed in the corner of the room, sitting in what seemed to be a living rocking chair, cushioned by great green leaves.

Harry sat up and got out of bed carefully and quietly, as was his habit after four years of practice, and went to the window. Looking out through the glassless opening his mouth opened in a gasp. He was high above the ground, staring out of what was not, as he had previously thought, a tree house but rather a palace. The outside was covered in great sheets of white and black marble in some places, pearl and diamond in others, and living wood in yet others. It was a great hodgepodge of precious materials and nature.

And yet this was not the most shocking detail of the world Harry had awoken to. The sky he looked out into was a light pink and there was no sun, but instead three blue moons. Harry could see grey mountains in the distance tipped in red and miles of dark green grasses. The medley of mismatched colors blended into an array of magnificent twilight.

"Beautiful," whispered Harry, moved to the core of his young heart by the sight and feel of the land he stared into.

"Thank you," replied Mage, still sitting in the rocking chair. With a start Harry turned and almost fell through the window.

"Oh!" In a flash, Mage was there, embracing him and pulling him back. "I'm sorry!" cried Harry backing out of her hold after the initial fright had passed. He trembled, unsure of the response the pretty angel whom he had been sure was a dream would give.

She only gazed at him warmly and held her arms out to him. Harry came closer and stepped rigidly into her arms, not relaxing until she murmured," T'was only an accident my child". With that the tension in his body eased and he hugged her back.

"What's going on?", he asked muffled by her garments. Mage held him and sat on her chair.

"First", she said," I must tell you who I am. My name is Mage and I am a faerie, a being who is filled with magic, able to touch and use it".

Harry looked upset and stated plainly, "But Miss Mage, magic isn't real…" Trailing off, Harry found himself thinking about the pink sky and three moons that hung in it. Dropping off Mage's lap, he went to the window again. "Magic?" he said, then silently reevaluated his entire world.

Turning back after several long moments of thought, the child said, "What do you want from me? I'm not magic, I'm just a fre-"

"No!" He was cut off by Mage's vehement denial.

"Never say that, my child. You are magic! Precious and special." With that, Mage motioned with her hand and another comfortable leaf and living wood rocking chair appeared along with a matching table that seemed to grow from the vine and bark floor.

On the table were cups, a teapot, and biscuits. Pouring a cup of tea for each of them Mage began to tell Harry everything her magic had informed her of, of his parents, world, and the events leading to this moment.

"Your mother and father were a witch and wizard, each powerful in their own right and good people…" She told Harry everything up until her magic's plea for her to save a young child.

"I brought you here to my home, a small world between the Fairie Lands and Hades. It is safe and there are many magical creatures who take refuge here. It could be your home if you wish it. I would be honored and most pleased to be your mother if you would have me", she said finally in a grave voice and with a still face. "I know yesterday you agreed to be my child but if you wish to return to your world, I will make sure you are safe and happy wherever you wish to go. For instance, your Godfather is wrongfully imprisoned and while I will free him regardless of your decision, you may wish to live with him. Know this Harry; you always have a choice".

Harry's face was unusually thoughtful for a young child's. He considered and then had a short moment of epiphany, instinctvely blurting out," You call me 'my child'. I, I'm in your heart aren't I? You already c-care f-for me". He stuttered on the last few words, amazed by his audacity and at the truth that was obvious. A look into the warm silver eyes told him how accurate his words were.

"I will give you all the time you wish harry and you may even visit your world and see the rest of mine before …" Mage was interrupted by a soft but definite, "No".

Harry looked up into her eyes again and said, " I already care about you too. I, you, you saved me and took me to your home." Bright green orbs filled with tears. "I want to be your child. It feels right in my heart", He said softly.

A brilliant shine appeared in Mage's face. "Harry James Potter, do you accept me as your mother?" she intoned in a formal voice. Sensing the importance of the words, Harry said clearly, "Yes".

A glowing circle lit the tree room around them. "Then, I, Mage, accept you as my son and give you my magic," here she pressed a glowing hand to his forehead then conjured a silver blade into her hand and spoke the next words, "my blood," She cut her fingers in a horizontal slash, then pressed them to Harry's mouth, and continued with "and the name, !"

After speaking these short words, the magical glow in the room throbbed out and consumed them both.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC…


	4. A Family Friend

Chapter Four: A Friend of the Family's

Time passed in Mage's world, time in which Harry was given the chance to learn about his mother and in which she was able to learn about him. Laughter rang in rooms of the palace they explored together and the bond between them grew. Harry had met and liked Ari the Wind Spirit and the brownies that cared for Mage's palace. He was incredibly happy, though a small piece of his heart was afraid that it was only a temporary utopia he had found. Mage realized this and held off her other plans for Harry's world until he could adjust completely. After all, time was what you made it and time in Mage's world was what she made it _literally._ A tweak of the flow of time in her own world was child's play for her.

So in this in-between time, they talked about many things serious and frivolous both. One day Harry asked Mage what her favorite color was.

They were in the library, surrounded by piles of books they had been going through as Mage taught Harry to read more complex words. Sitting on a comfortable chair together, she answered in her customarily cool voice.

At first this nearly emotionless voice had worried Harry, until he realized he could hear tints of happiness and contentment in her soft tones and other emotions that shocked him. He wasn't used to being spoke to by someone proud of him or joyful in his company, but he came to realize that what he heard in Mage's voice were her true emotions, tucked away under a serene expression.

"Black is my favorite color", she said, setting aside the story book they had been reading. This made Harry curious. "Why black M..Mother." It was getting easier to call her that and every time he did so, a small glow lit inside them both.

Mage answered, "I have a very dear friend whose eyes and hair are the deepest shade of black you will ever see. For some reason, that color has stayed in my heart for many a year" Turning to face completely the child cuddled next to her, she tweaked his nose playfully and added, "Emerald green is another favorite."

Harry lit up and when Mage asked him his favorite color, he immediately fired off in an excited voice, "Silver, black, dark green, and red!"

Mage chuckled a bit. "May I ask why?" Harry blushed a bit. "Red is a really warm color and I love dark green because it reminds me of the forest. But, I,…" Here he trailed off a bit."I don't like light green at all. I had nightmares for a long time about that color. I guess that was the bad magic that killed mum and dad.

Mage silently held him, offering comfort as their light conversation took a morbid turn. With his mother's solace, Harry was able to move on to finish his explanation.

"Silver is beautiful and your hair and eyes are beautiful and I like it because of that." Mage chuckled again, and said, "May I guess as to why you favor black? Because, perhaps, it is important to me?" Harry blushed furiously but when Mage wrapped him in a hug he felt warm and safe and…loved.

On the day Harry was finally adjusted to his new situation, Mage was informed by a simple question. It was late afternoon and they had begun to delve into topics of magic. Together, they were sitting at an oversized desk in one of the palace's older workrooms. "Mother", he had asked, "The name you gave me. Why don't you ever use it?"

Setting aside the piece of crystal she was showing Harry how to light with his inner magic, she merely said, "I was waiting for you to ask. Are you alright with that?" Shyly grinning, Harry nodded. He knew somehow after hours and days of learning about magic and books and love, he was accepted for himself here, regardless of name. But thinking of the strong sounding name his mother had chosen for him made him feel happy that she thought of him as her own.

Mage's eyes showed her contentment and immediately she began her plans. Standing from the table they had been working at, she gently commanded, "Then come with me Ceron. It's time to go outside".

In all the time Ceron had been with Mage he had never set foot outside, having been well fascinated and entertained by the palace itself. Now he wondered the reason for their sudden trip and thus asked Mage.

"Where are we going?" He queried as they went along the halls of the palace. Mage smiled and replied with only, "To meet a friend". With those words, they crossed out into the warm day, through a back door in the gardens.

Past the garden walls there was a great field, empty except for the presence of what seemed to be wild horses, gigantic and black, far off into the distance, near a rippling river that fell over a cliff after quite a distance. Ceron was mesmerized by the horses, far though they were. " Are they your friends?" asked Ceron innocently. Mage said, "Yes, they are my friends but not the one we are to meet today. Those, my son, are Pookah".

For the rest of the day they wandered through the plains admiring the Pookah while Ceron was near bursting with eager questions patiently answered by Mage.

The afternoon deepened into a twilight-like state under the moons. At the close of the day there was, fully unexpected by Ceron, a grand explosion of color as great birds flew together from the grayish mountains and burst into flame, ice, wind, and other elements. Ceron was again captured by the sight of magic and as he kept his eyes to the beautiful show, he did not notice as a dark, monstrously tall creature came behind him to squeeze his shoulder. When he did notice, he started and could only stare in awe at the new comer. What was this intimidating figure doing here?


	5. The Cold

-1**Chapter 5 The Cold **

"So what's this then?" Harry looked up into the dark, flat eyes of a giant. It was a man, ridiculously tall, though slender to the point of being skinny. Black pits stared at the little boy, framed by an elegant, sharp face that was the color of fresh snow.

Speechless, Harry could only stand with wide eyes and stare right back. 'What to do, what to do…' He had no idea how to react to this sudden appearance of a being who could not rightly be called beautiful nor ugly. Striking certainly, not plain at all, but to mortal eyes there was something that eluded even the most thorough searching of his person. At that point, however, Harry was more concerned about he and his Mother's safety than a lingering perusal of the man.

The stranger didn't seem like he was readying an attack, instead appearing disconnected from the scene entirely. In fact, as Harry recovered from his shock, he realized that the stranger had already turned to his mother, arms crossed and stance relaxed.

Anxiously, Harry turned to his mother as well. She was relaxed as the stranger, sitting on a large stone rising from the grass and holding flowers Harry had plucked for her

"This," she replied amusedly, "is my son, once called Harry and now Ceron". She looked at said son and noticed his unease. Holding her arms open, she beckoned to the nervous child.

Stumbling to her, Harry stuffed his face against her hair unashamedly and held tight. There was something about this man that shook him, something that clung to his aura like a wisp of lightning. Secure in his Mother's arms, he turned to look up at the invading being.

Lush red lips almost out of place on the starkly colored face were held at a point neither smiling nor frowning and ringlets of black hair fell gracefully from a widow's peak. For some reason, noticing the curls in his hair made Harry a tad less nervous.

They were soft looking and hung down to the mans waist, held back with a braided wire circlet the color of ash. Opposed to his dramatic hair and features, he was dressed simply in an austere linen shirt and trousers the same color of his circlet. As he unfolded his arms and began to reach down to him, Harry noticed battered leather gloves covering his palms and white, spindly fingers poking through the ragged covering.

With a start, Harry realized that the man was bringing a hand to his face. Before he could move it touched his cheek and suddenly, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

The hand was colder than anything Harry had ever felt and suddenly, he remembered a green light striking a woman. He remembered his neighbor on Privet Drive who had heart attack in front of him. He remembered the bird his Aunt had kept but forgotten to feed.

He remembered all of this until finally, he remembered that same green light striking him and cutting his skin and flesh and soul. The hand stroked his cheek when he remembered that moment and it caressed, almost curiously, his frozen skin. Harry felt nothing after this, giving into the cold and falling from his memories of Death and into darkness.

"Hello Potter. I see we meet again though I must say, never thought to see you here".

All he could do was hear. Slowly he began to feel the silk of his Mother's robe. Then he could smell the grass that wafted the scent of cinnamon, taste the air it in his mouth as he breathed in. He was lying on the grass, on top of the robe. Finally he opened the eyes he didn't remember closing and searched for his Mother and the stranger. He was met with the sight of an upset Mage who was sitting bent over him and the slightly repentant features of the man.

The man crouched down and unexpectedly helped him sit up. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you but I hadn't yet realized you were human. For some reason you lot tend to react badly to me". It seemed that after their encounter, emotion had seeped back into the previously unaffected being.

Pulling Harry to his feet, the man bowed shortly and offered a sheepish smile. "The name's Death. I doubt you'll forget it."


	6. The Wind

Chapter: The Wind Calls

Ceron warmed to Death by the day's end and it seemed the imposing being was quite taken with the boy who had once evaded him.

Mage invited him to stay for a visit and Ceron was overjoyed. He gently pulled Death to show off his room, shining with shy pride at the collection of self made art and trinkets he had collected in…As the visitor admired his treasures Ceron, with a start realized just how long he had been with his mother.

His hair had grown long and he had picked up a few much needed pounds. He was a bit taller and his green eyes had been healed. With a wondering look on his face, he turned around and stepped silently into the hallway in front of his room, with Death silent behind him.

Staring as if with new eyes, his gaze traveled to the marble and wood floors, the painted murals upon the walls, and the sweeping windows that offered an enchanting view. It had become so familiar to him. It was home. Feeling overwhelmed, he blinked rapidly. He suddenly felt arms come round him and stiffened before realizing it was his Mother who had followed them. Ceron sobbed out, "Mother!" and clung tightly to the one person who had given him a home. That home wasn't the palace or the fields or his room but rather a home in her heart. He knew he was acting a bit childish, but for the life of him he couldn't care. He wept wholeheartedly, tears of relief and contentedness. He was home.

OOOOOO

Some days later, Death asked Mage to sit with him. He had spent the time learning about Ceron and enjoying his company much the way Mage had, for there was something about the child that pulled their weary, age-old hearts. But they both knew there was a dark reason behind his sudden visit.

"The winds, Mage. I can feel them even in Hades." Her friend stared at her intently. "You know what this means. Soon, we will be called." He sat heavily in a russet red chair, long since deemed his. They were together in the library of Mage and Ceron's home, with the latter tucked into his leafy bed.

Mage, peering out a tall window into the deep, blue night, did not respond.

With hands carefully tucked beneath his chin and elbows resting on his knees, Death leaned in her direction. "I knew not that you had taken a child for your own. This will make things a fair bit complicated".

They knew that the bond Mage had created with her son could connect him to what was to come. Blood and magic were powerful chains and even more so, were love and family.

Mage remained silent while he continued. "I know you control this realm and the flows of time within it but you must prepare yourself and the child as well for a change that could come all together too soon. If the Throne makes a decision and it is writ in blood, even your magic will not stall time. You will have to go".

At this she, looked straight into his eyes. " If I wish it, time will still itself". Death conceded the point to her and nodded, his face blank. "Yes but it would not be natural. Magic would trip itself up and Fairie…"

He stood. "Enough of this. Tell me what do you plan to do on Earth? You have, if I am correct, a fair bit of revenge to carry out.

A gleam lit the Mage's calm, silver eyes, a shine that spoke of expectation, anger, mischief. "Oh yes," she whispered, "First I have a few wrongs to right. Then a few wrongs to make myself". Conjuring two goblets with a thought, she spelled a stream of wine into each and held one out to her friend. The same unholy gleam had lit his face. He had grown fond of the little boy Mage had claimed and when he recognized the signs of an abused past, fury rose up against within him. Mortals were so often cruel.

"My aid is yours of course." He sipped. "Anything and everything my friend".

She glanced up at him after a sip of her own wine with a well hidden grin. "Perhaps…you could babysit?

OOOOOO

Mage left that very night, after watching her son and friend doze together. 'Death does enjoy a nap doesn't he?' Mage mused. She trusted him with her life, though, and more importantly her son's and left her realm without too much worry.

Tugging on a strand of magic that flowed to Earth, she disappeared from her palace without a sound. Moments later, she found herself lightly stepping down onto a murky, fog covered island.

This was the first stop on her crusade, a dank, rotted den of misery. Walking to the wall surrounding a crumbling hell-hole of a building, Mage shivered slightly. She sensed the screams of mortal souls suffering within and could not help but marvel at the inhumanity of humanity, to sentence their own to the cruelest of torture; that of the soul. She could only hope she was not too late. 'Does this…place have a name?'

Her magic whispered to her. _Azkaban…_


	7. Taking Care of Business:Sirius

Chapter Seven: Taking care of Business-Sirius

Placing a gentle hand on the rough, stone wall, Mage called out softly, "Come to me Innocent". A soft touch of magic entered the prison and searched the various cells. Finding its target, it stopped and hovered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Padfoot raised his head off of his dirty front paws. Skinny and filthy, the grim had seen better days. Being enclosed in a tiny space and surrounded by demons for four years had taken a harsh toll on the young man, mentally and physically. It was only his animagus form that kept him from succumbing to Azkaban.

He wasn't immune of course. He starved and stank, dreamt and was tortured by the ghostly figures haunting the corridors. Day after day, incessant madness pulled at him until all he could hear were the screams of betrayal and agony from his family.

'James' 'Lily' 'Remus'

The names resounded within his mind unbearably until they blurred together in a tangle of grief and guilt. Grief at James and Lily's death. His own tarnished name. Remus, all alone. Guilt because if he hadn't insisted…hadn't rushed off foolishly…

Agonizing half-formed thoughts swirled and were immersed in the Dementor's cold. He almost forgot himself time and time again. But always, two names were kept safe in his heart, reaching out to the chaos that was his mind..

One made him burn with hatred and despair. 'Peter' The one who destroyed his best friends, his brother, and sister. The one who turned the world, even Remus, against him. The one who kept him from…

The other name made him weep in despair. 'Harry' Weak as he was, his heart thumped in panic at the thought of his godchild in the hands of a stranger. Remus couldn't take him cursed as he was. He himself was cursed in a different manner. Peter…

Wallowing, he had barely noticed the sudden gleam rising to the top of his cell. His head up, he growled at the light until he heard a call "…Innocent", a soft voice murmured. "Come to me Innocent".

Surprised, Padfoot shifted until he was once again a man. No longer protected by his canine form, he was suddenly bombarded by the effects of the Dementor ridden prison.

Unable to focus, he was swept away by the flow of images riding the cold wave. However, before he knew it, the soft glow of magic wrapped him in muffling cloud, allowing him a moment to think.

Sirius heard the voice again. "Will you come with me Innocent?" He could hardly think. Was this a trick? _No_ the magic somehow told him _not a trick. Trust and answer with truth. _

"Why?" he asked outloud, not caring it he sounded insane. After all, talking with a bit of air was quite normal round those parts.

"To save you, bring you to a home, clear your name, and restore your happiness." It was a matter of fact answer that to Sirius's ears sounded too good to be true.

So with his Marauder spirit, which even Azkaban could not suppress, coming out in full force, he bowed as best he could to the cloud of magic while saying cheerfully and completely disbelieving, "Sounds delightful. When do we leave?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oh I think I'll like this one' thought Mage. She pulled slightly on the magic and Sirius Black found himself soaring through the walls of Azkaban, as immaterial as a ghost. Body limp and in shock, he floated to a stop in front of the faery.

Gaping at her, he found himself without words. Suddenly, he calmed down and said, "A dream. It's a dream." Touching down in front of Mage, he slung his arm around her shoulders.

" 'Ello luv! Tell me, what's your name?" Without pause he continued, almost hysterically, "Pleasure! Pleasure! The name's Sirius, Sirius Black. Welcome to my dream."

Mage conjured a stool and disengaged his arm. Sitting him down, she patted his cheek a bit until his mutterings ceased. He looked up at her tiredly.

They were still on the barren shore of Azkaban though the summoned magic encased them, a shield against the frigid wind that swept over the island.

"Please don't tell me my dreams over" he pleaded quietly. "I've not had as nice a dream as this for quite a bit. I'm not cold, not raving mad, not alone…" He drifted off and Mage placed a hand under his unshaven chin.

"Sirius Black this is not a dream." Mage looked him in the eye and continued. "This is a rescue. We are going to clear your name, reunite you with your godchild and, finally, get you a bath." With a gentle smile she said, "Hold on tight. We're going home"


	8. Taking Care of Business:Severus

-1_**Merry Christmas Everyone!**_

_**Severus **_

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk staring at a glass vial, green with dark, swirling etchings covering the surface. It was a pretty piece of glassware, fully functional and yet decorative, a favorite of the potions master.

Given to him years before by a friend, he had kept it locked away in a trunk with his other prized possessions. On the day his friend had died, he went to his trunk, took out the vial and carried it to his lab. There he filled it for the first time. The substance he poured in it was a dark gold color and smelled of aged wine.

The Professor was dressed that night in strict robes which covered his tall, wry figure, imposing and a representation of his scholarly leanings.

A brilliant man, he spent much of his life delving in antique tomes searching for secrets of the past or experimenting with ingredient after ingredient. He tested and created, and even at his rather young age, was credited many new, fascinating potions. Prf. Severus Snape was the current prodigy of the potions world and very well respected within its confines. Outside of it however…

"Dumbledore's pet Death Eater", "Dark wizard", "Evil looking isn't he? That's Severus Snape…"

Degraded in public places, cast nasty glares when he passed, ostracized from his fellow Professors at Hogwarts.

He fell into bitterness quickly. A spy from the start, he didn't deserve the negativity thrown at him. His logical mind told him that but his heart… The deeds he had to commit working for Dumbledore in the Dark Lord's ranks held him over a personal fire of guilt.

That fire was what led him to create this potion. Led him to bottle it. And now, led him to raise it to his lips and…

Before it could touch his mouth, a slim white hand reached around him to grasp it.

Startled, Severus whipped his wand out and surged to his feet, turning with a snarl on his face and ready to deal with the intruder.

But when he did he found himself as stunned as he had ever been.

It was an angel, with her hand still outstretched to him, with large white wings and delicate features.

Severus dropped his wand.

It was _her, _the angel that had appeared to him in his dreams ever since he could remember. As a child, she held him and whispered sweet words to him, making the darkness of his life more bearable. When his mother wept and his father raged, there had been one being that could reassure him. As he grew, she remained a constant comfort appearing when he needed her most. At Hogwarts facing the cruel teasing of his peers, during bouts of unconsciousness after having been cursed by the Dark Lord, even when he simply could not face his lonely life. Without her…Without her he would have come to this sad point long ago.

And now she was here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Ai!' thought Mage, her mind rife with grief. This was another wizard-child she knew well. However, there had been a crueler Fate involved in his destiny, one that did not allow her to aid him or even truly know him in any way but in dreams.

And so he had suffered in this Wizarding world, used and thrown away.

His skin was sallow and his mouth thin. He was young but lines of care had already settled on his face. Dark hair lay limp over narrow shoulders. Severus Snape was a hardened man and one on the verge of giving up his life.

Mage came up to him on soft deliberate steps, nearing the young man who, in his shock, had began to shiver.

He shook and trembled and as Mage came up and embraced him, he fell apart in her arms, sobbing as he had in his childhood dreams, though now he was silent in his tears.

He gripped her and slid to the floor, crying out his regrets and sorrows, everything that he was not able to release freely, alone as he was in the world.

Severus normally prided himself on his control but now he gave it up willingly as his dream stood in front of him, alive and a hope shining in the darkness of his dungeon.

"I'll fix this my Severus" Mage whispered with tears gathered in her silver eyes. For some reason, her glow diminished, her bright hair and eyes dulled. Holding Severus tighter, she wasted no time sending her magic throughout the dungeons for anything that he might hold dear, willing the items to her palace. Then she hummed a note and held Severus as he fell into a sweet, magical sleep. Without further ado, Severus Snape was whisked away from the dark dungeons of Hogwarts.


	9. Gone

-1**Chapter 9 **

**Gone**

"They are gone!", yelled the Minister of Magic, plump face nearly purple in his distress. He was in Dumbledore's office, leaning over Dumbledore's desk, and spitting out panicked words in Dumbledore's face.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been enjoying his morning tea, lemon spice flavored, and a lemon poppy seed muffin when he had been, in his opinion, delightfully surprised by a visitor. His opinion changed as soon as the Minister's head had popped into his hearth.

Unable to comprehend the man's furious blubbering, he had had no choice but to open the floo and allow him to come through. The first word's he could understand made him catch his breath.

"Both Black and Snape have vanished off of the Board!"

The Board was a magical object paramount in the Auror Headquarters, that constantly kept track of the location of noted criminals in Europe. Sirius Black and Severus Snape were two of the most notorious criminals of their time, especially Black, murderer and backstabber. Labeled and highlighted in red, their names were under alerts for movement, outside of Azkaban for Black and outside of England for Snape.

Dumbledore stood and held his hand up for silence. Fudge, weak willed as he was, went quiet immediately, hoping Dumbledore would take charge of the whole mess.

The Headmaster's visage was craggy and powerful as he closed his eyes and queried Hogwarts herself on the whereabouts of his Potions Master.

_Gone _

That was all the castle projected at first.

Dumbledore's mind began to race to possible locations Severus might have gone outside of his parole area until he heard the next bit the castle smugly gave him.

_Taken by a Fae One. _

Now he was alarmed. Wizards had little contact with the Fae, preferring to order magic to do their bidding systematically, with incantations and spells. The Fae were beings who lived in Wild Magick, forces that were nearly sentient and far more mysterious.

Dumbledore was fond of Severus Snape and it saddened him that he was so obviously unhappy.

However, without him noticing it, Severus had slowly pushed the Headmaster from his confidence. His isolation among the staff had been pushed to the back of Dumbledore's mind, until even Hogwarts' attempts to nudge him toward the dungeons to offer his company to the younger wizard had been brushed off.

The consequences were now becoming apparent. He had no idea why the Fae would be interested in Severus and could only send the question to Hogwarts.

_He was suffering. She came to heal him. All is well._

Where the castle had felt smug before, her message was now reassuring to the old man and when he finally turned to the now impatient Minister, he was able to say quite calmly, "Minister, it seems that Severus has been taken into Faerie."

The smaller man's jaw dropped. "Preposterous!" he exclaimed, "How do you…"

"Hogwarts saw it to inform me that Severus has been taken by a Fae not too long ago."

Settling himself back into his chair, he continued his interruption jovially, "The Faerie Lands have not been mapped out on the Board and according to the Wizard-Fae Accordance of 938, the Lands governed by the Fae are neutral, in no way associated with the Wizarding population of any country. Severus is not violating any parole boundaries due to the fact that in the Faerie Lands, he is not in any way judged a criminal".

Here Dumbledore's eyes sharpened. "Would that our world could see the same".

The Minister flushed and eager to move away from the sensitive topic said, "What about Black Dumbledore? What do I tell the populace, that the fairy people came and whisked away the most notorious muggle murderer in the last decade?"

Dumbledore responded sharply. "Perhaps! But keep a wary watch on your words Cornelius. Forget not that the Fae are powerful beings we have almost no knowledge of, except for their innate control of magic."

Raising a silver brow he stared blankly at the sweating Minister. "And have you already forgotten Voldemort in your counting of recent murderers? Sirius Black is merely one man, whose guilt I have always held lingering doubt to". Reaching for a quill and parchment he began to write, all the while speaking. "I will contact Head Auror Magellan immediately to offer my news on Severus and my aide to the investigation."

Having choked on his own spit at hearing Voldmort's name, the Minister, was in no shape to answer. After recovering, he stormed to the Floo, muttering a hasty goodbye and feeling rather foolish without quite understanding why.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Left to himself, Dumbledore sighed and put down the quill.

Fawkes chirped from his perch, the first sound he had made all day. It was a reassuring sound and as anxious blue eyes met beady black, the Headmaster's building worry for Severus eased a bit. The phoenix's intelligent gaze told him without words that there was a good beyond these happenings.

Dumbledore's twinkle began to rekindle itself and accepting the stamp of magic upon the situation, he returned to the letter, eager to unravel the mystery of Sirius Black's disappearance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

thanks for all your reviews! they mean a lot and give be great ideas too!

to answer a question, Dumbles is not evil but not good in the sense that he is morally infallible. He might make some objections to some of Mage's plans for 'fixing' the wizarding world ;) I like the idea of him as concerned for those he cares about, not only the general public. Then again, he's not going to be a huge character though snape (luv him), remus, sirius, draco, and hermione will be (+harry of course)


	10. Taking Care of Business:Pettigrew

-1_Chapter 10 _

_The weak hearted one is there, hiding in a burrow_ whispered the magic. Mage followed the whispers across the land of England, flying through the night air on her wings, until she reached a lopsided house tucked into a wide field.

The house radiated contentment and joy, with children's laughter hanging on the air. It was a happy building and when Mage alighted upon the ground she held her hand to its worn, wooden door to question it.

Much like Hogwarts, it had been exposed to enough magic and feeling to become slightly sentient.

'Greetings' said Mage. 'I'm here to right a wrong'.

A warm, vanilla and apple voice answered back faintly.

'I've heard Mistress. A shame, it is, that a creature that shameful should reside with MY family'.

The house sounded indignant, then shifted tone to sorrow.

'Molly cried for days when your child's family suffered. Couldn't believe that young Black would betray his friends. Come in, come in. You'll find that nasty rat in the second bedroom up."

Smiling slightly, Mage thanked the house, and unlocked the door with a thought.

Stepping in she gazed round the interior, taking in the well worn furniture in the kitchen and many homey touches. Past the kitchen was a family room decorated with pictures, their inhabitants sleeping peacefully. A staircase was nearly hidden by the backdoor.

Crossing over to it, Mage traveled up the rickety stairs, her robes brushing the uneven steps until she came to the next floor. The first bedroom's door was open, and two lanky, red headed teens snored loudly. The room was decorated with Egyptian symbols and dragon posters, painted red and gold, and utterly devoid of rats.

She moved on to the next room. 'Right there Mistress' called the house. 'Next to the oldest'.

Three children slept here, twins in a bunk and an older boy in his own bed.

Next to him on his bedside table, beneath a neat pile of books, was a cage and inside it, a fat, grey rat.

Mages eyes glowed silver as she breathed in. "Ah". As if sensing sudden danger the rat stirred, but before it could wake, a sleeping spell fell upon it. Paralyzing it, Mage picked up the cage and floated the rat out.

Speaking softly, she uttered a name. "Peter Pettigrew".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Percy Weasly woke to find an upturned cage on the floor of his bedroom and his rat Scabbers missing. Try as they might, his family could not find him and it was concluded that he must have run out of the house, through one of the windows open into the hot summer night.

However, they found upon their door step a leather pouch along with an elegant note.

_Dear Weasly Family,_

_Forgive the intrusion into your home but if you keep a keen eye upon the Ministry, you might find an answer to a certain disappearance. In recompense for your loss, please accept this trifle._

_Warmest Wishes,_

_M _

The bag was filled with gold coins and uncut jewels, a fortune that would sustain the large family for years to come. Baffled and certain there was a mistake, the ever honest Arthur Weasly took the bag to the Ministry only to find a mess of a situation and all the normal offices were closed.

Aurors were running around chased by reporters who were desperately trying to figure out the story behind a late night delivery to the Ministry. In a giant wicker cage, a short, balding man with a twitchy nose had been found sleeping with a note pinned to the front of his cage.

_Dear Ministry,_

_Try Veritesreum. Works wonders for getting the truth out of traitors. _

Arthur left to go back home, arriving to tell his wife of the chaos at his workplace only to find her waving the little note in his face.

It had changed and now the words said, spelled out in a bit sterner hand,

_The pouch is intended for you, a gift for keeping a valuable piece of evidence safe. Accept it and use it well._

With that Arthur let it rest and was able to, for the first time in a while, make a sizable deposit in their Gringotts account.

The next day, _The Daily Prophet _was delivered to the Weasly's window with the headline, PETTIGREW GUILTY, BLACK INNOCENT AND MISSING.

In the gist of the article, Pettigrew had confessed to siding with Voldemort, killing 13 muggles, and framing Sirius Black. Black was a free man but it was also announced that he had gone missing (though to avoid mass panic over the security of Azkaban, when he had gone missing was not stated). The Minister was facing investigation for what was revealed as a deliberate lack of a trial and several of his aides were placed under arrest having been found with the Dark Mark, including Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy. The entire wizarding government of Britain was going through a cleansing stage as Veriteserum was planned to be administered to many of the highest officials and many suspect underlings. The Aurors having received permission from the Wizengamet, planned a wide sweeping investigation headed by Alastor Moody. Finally, it seemed, the corrupt state of the Ministry was being dealt with.

The Wizarding world was shaken by the revelations and even within the day, many began to give support to the possibility of a new election for British Minister of Magic. The international response was overwhelming as well and it was clear that many of the other magical governments were ready to see Britain change.

The first step to a better future for all of the Wizarding World had been taken.

However in all the excitement, a certian boy-who-lived was not forgotten. In fact, everything that was bursting from the papers had not quite reached all the way to a small cottage in Switzerland, were a lonely werewolf was residing, sunk in memories and regrets, thinking about the son of his friends and just waiting to be shocked.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanx to all ya'll who reviewed and read my story, including Silvermane1, Blueowl, Brightfeather,Mikee, Holen-Snape, Sylkie, Katsy17, shadows that stalk during the deep of night and a whole lotta others!


	11. A Wolf in the Garden

-1Chapter 11

A wolf in the garden

Ever since Mage had left for Ceron's world, the little boy had been kept entertained by Death. The two had played with magic, read books, and had taken walks in a nearby forest. They chatted and grew to like each other quite well. The millennia old being enjoyed the child and the time they shared together immensely, more so than most mortal mortals he had met.

Once, Mage had returned with a worn, sleeping man floating behind her. After situating him in a room and asking Ari to heal him, she had to leave once more. She had stopped by for a moment to observe Death and Ceron playing with glowing bits of light in the library. Seated together, heads bent, they looked very content. Smiling softly, she greeted them.

Ceron looked up at once, dropping his glowing ball and exclaiming , "Mother!" leaving Death to quickly catch the forgotten toy before it fell to the wooden floor.

Hugging her son, Mage asked, "Have you had fun with Death?"

Ceron began to babble happily about the last few days spent with his new friend, causing Mage to grin at mental images of Death playing for days with a child. Before she had left, Mage had fixed the time sphere within her world to run along side that of Earth's.

It was time to rejoin the rest of existence, away from her peaceful realm, and keeping the time flow the same was the first step.

Mage sighed, holding Ceron closely. Dropping a kiss on his head, she said, "I've got to go back dear. I'll be home again soon".

The next day she returned with a second sleeping man. Placing him in the same room as the last, she left her world yet again, hearing Ari mutter, "we should build a hospital or at least an infirmary…"

Mage chuckled, shaking her head as she walked through the portal.

ooooooooooooooooo

While strange happenings went on in England, the rest of Europe watched carefully. French and Italian wizards perused their newspapers eagerly for news of the cleansing of corrupt officials in the English Ministry.

Some had been discovered to be former Death Eaters or supporters. Bribes had been taken, files 'misplaced', complaints ignored, and hearings done in secret. Officials in many governments watched with a good deal more anxiety. After all, if such a purging of corrupt power could happen in England…

However in a small, isolated cottage in the countryside of Switzerland, there had been no news of any type from England for several years.

In fact, both the Wizard post and Muggle had built up a monstrous pile, unopened and untended in front of a stuffed postbox, completely ignored by the sole inhabitant.

The rest of the cottage was scrupulously kept, a humble affair, yet charming in its own way, with lavender and moss growing up the sides and windows of colored glass. The area was peaceful but an aura clung to the cottage, one of numbed grief, hidden beneath a façade of contentedness.

When Mage appeared in front of it, she noticed two things; the sound of music and a young man weeding a small herb garden. He was slight, blonde, and humming away, a battered Muggle radio next to him in the dirt of the garden.

Standing up and brushing his knees, back to Mage, he started singing.

"Sunrise, Sunrise. Feels like morning in your eyes…"

His voice was dusky, warm and well practiced. Mage enjoyed the sound and didn't make her presence known until he turned.

As he did, Mage could see his eyes were shut and he was swaying softly to the music, gloved hands holding several weeds he had plucked.

Mage softly said, "Hello".

The effect was instantaneous.

His eyes snapped open and he dropped the weeds he had been holding. Golden eyes narrowed and a hand moved to an apron pocket, from which Mage could sense a pulse of magic.

"Who are you?" the man growled.

"My name is Mage, Remus John Lupin".

His face paled.

I don't know who you are or where you got that name but know this…" The man spoke tightly, all traces of the singing gardener gone.

"That man is dead. Now leave!" The last part was spat out, and he stood tense and waiting.

Mage merely gazed at him, silver eyes meeting gold.

"No."

oooo

Remus looked at the strange woman in disbelief.

His every sense screamed at him, scenting power and noticing her odd fashion of dress. Her robes were silvery and not of Wizarding origin. And on her back…

Grand white wings were folded, nestled into the hollow of her shoulders.

Silver eyes and unearthly beauty…Remus was incredibly bright and realized, "You're Fae!"

He was floored, why would a Fae come in search of him? He had made sure he was isolated here in the country, with wards constructed with the purpose of protecting that solitude.

After the deaths of his friends and Sirius's imprisonment, he had left England and the memories that constantly plagued him. Switzerland was one of the few European magical communities that openly accepted werewolves and he had settled down by himself in peace. Remus was still haunted by grief though, and refused all contact with old school fellows and even Albus Dumbledore when he had tried to correspond with him. He wasn't happy, but he was safe from the past. His only constant regret was his inability to visit James and Lily's son…

Now more puzzled than anything, Remus relaxed his stance and looked questioningly at the Fae who had outright refused to leave. Something about her face calmed him and even his wolf.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to talk with you," said Mage, "I have some news and an offer for you".

Suddenly remembering his manners, the werewolf invited her in, wary but interested for the first time in nearly five years.

Mage smiled, and in a startling flash her wings disappeared so that she could step into the cottage, following Remus who left his muddy gloves and shoes by the door.

She admired the cozy cottage and noticed the many books and well kept furniture.

Nothing was extravagant, but it fit the young man it belonged to.

Offering her tea, which she accepted, and a seat, Remus bustled around becoming more and more curious. Finally he sat with her next to a bay window overlooking the garden, and they began to drink the spiced tea Remus favored.

Still a bit shocked by the strangeness of the situation, Remus kept silent until Mage spoke.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to call you Remus".

Looking at her, Remus said, "I'm still not sure how you know that name I haven't gone by it for about…"

"Four years now, correct?" Mage finished for him.

"Yes."

"I'll start at the beginning. About a month ago by your time, and a year by our time, I adopted a young wizard and brought him to my home. He was unloved and neglected by his guardians. Now he is in my care and I wish to do everything in my power to care for him, including repairing his connections with his own world."

Remus was, again, highly intelligent, and had already caught the references to time and world change. As she spoke, he was already coming to a realization.

His china teacup shattered. "Harry!", he gasped, "abused….adopted, my god."

Mage was quiet.

Eyes shut, Remus clenched his hands and brought them to his face. "I tried to get custody but in England…"

He felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"I know dear." Mage had put her tea down and leaned over the small table they shared. "It's not your fault." Remus was pale but eager to know about his friends' son.

Mage picked up her tea once more an studied the man before her. She like him immensely and felt justified with her plan.

"You need to know a few things first. For one thing, Sirius Black is innocent."

Sipping her tea she waited for his reaction.

Remus looked at her askance. "I know."

_Just as I thought._


	12. Flutterby

-1**Chapter 12 **

**Flutterby**

"Why do you have faith in him?" Mage looked out the window, thoughtful, before returning her gaze on Remus. "Why, when all others have repudiated him?"

Remus held the answer to her question in his eyes but seemed hesitant in speaking it out loud. He had never confessed this to another being, had never dared…

"They wouldn't let me see him. When they took him away, I mean. I was at Hogwarts, researching in the library." He paused here. "They took him away and I never got to tell him that I…"

Remus was a steady man but this conversation had been building up in him for years, unshared and it shook him to the core now to confess it. Something about Mage made him want to confide in her, make her see that--

"I love him. I will always believe in him."

Mage smiled and said softly, "Loyalty. Quite commendable."

Remus looked down for a moment, with what looked like tears in his eyes. After a moment he seemed to collect himself to look up at her, searching her eyes for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Mage.

Focused and still searching, Remus replied, "I don't know. Censure maybe? Disgust at my foolishness? Why are you here?"

The atmosphere shifted. Remus was intent now and Mage enigmatically raised her brow.

"Now that is the crux of the matter…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Death and Ceron were playing hide and seek when they heard it. Death had just tapped an unsuspecting Cerry on the shoulder and Cerry in turn had jumped on Death. They were laughing but stopped suddenly, hearing something like shouting.

They left the library where Ceron had hid and went in search of the angry voices. Coming upon a door open and doing nothing to block the noise, they peeked their heads in the door frame.

Two men lay next to each other on a very large bed, an annoyed Ari standing over them.

"I don't know who you are or where I am, but I demand you return me to Hogwarts". This command was issued from a strict looking man, who had moved so far away from his companion, he was close to falling off of the bed.

His companion was a man of about the same age, handsome but overly thin and haunted eyes. His teeth were bared in a snarl and he too was as far away from the other as he could manage.

They were both pale and weak, the handsome one sickly and near to fainting.

Ari was next to speak, the normally cheerful wind spirit spitting mad.

"I don't know who you are either! My mistress bid me to heal you and so heal you I shall!"

The strict one responded, "Why is _he_ here? I had presumed the damn mutt was locked away where he belonged."

"Shut up Snape," growled the other. "She hasn't hurt us and if it wasn't for your presence, I'd happily fall back asleep."

"You idiot," bit out Snape. "They have us here, wandless and after spelling us to unconciousness and all you can think about is _more_ sleep?" Snape was enraged at this point, shouting out something that sounded like, "And I'm sleeping next to a mass murderer!"

Something nasty grew in the thin man's eyes. "At least I'm _innocent_," he snidely said, pulling up his sleeves and baring white arms.

Snape blanched, before verbally clawing the thin man." You killed your best friends. Lily! And you slaughtered over a dozen muggles!"

Ari stepped in, sensing the child beyond the door jolt at the name Lily. She used a small spell to lock away their voices. "Enough. My mistress, the Silver Mage, has rescued you both from your confinements. You are in her home, betwixt Hades and Faerie. I will heal you and you are very safe. YOU WILL SHUT UP OR THAT WILL CHANGE."

The slender wind spirit was louder at the end than either of the men. They looked at her in shock and her eyes blazed. "You're in the same bed so I can treat you at the same time. I do not sense any evil from either of you and I know that my mistress would not endanger her loved ones my bringing harmful beings here."

Turning to the thin man she said, "You are in need of nutrition, exercise, rest, and healing of the soul." Then to Snape: "None of those would hurt you either."

The men were silent, though the spell had worn off. And as Ari bustled over them with magic and potions, they didn't protest. Obedient as children, they downed their medicine and without protest, allowed themselves to be treated.

As Ari worked she called out to the two at the door, who had remained unnoticed by the two on the bed. "Master Ceron, Lord Death, are you in need of anything."

Ceron replied, eyes wide. "No thank you Miss Ari. Is everything ok?" She smiled "Yes dear. These two are guests your mother brought to be healed. They're a bit fussy." At this Ceron grinned and looked at the two before saying formally,

"Welcome guests, to the home of my mother. My name is Ceron and this is Death."

They looked confused but introduced themselves, awkwardly. "My name is Severus Snape," the first said. The second looked wary before saying, "Sirius Black at your service."

Ceron's eyes lit with recognition. This was his Godfather, the one Mother had talked about!

"Sirius Black!" Ceron whispered excitedly.

Unfortunately Sirius saw his recognition as proof the little boy had heard of his reputation as a notorious criminal. He looked down and away, confusing Ceron.

"Mr. Black?" He asked. Sirius did not look up, lost in his misery.

Ari saw the tears building in Ceron's eyes and motioned for Death to take him out of the room. The three stepped into the hallway and Ari immediately turned to Ceron, not knowing exactly who the men were. "I'm not sure Master Ceron, but I think he is very shocked to be where he is. Do you remember when you first came here? Be patient, he'll be willing to talk soon." With a graceful, short bow to them both, Ari went back into the chamber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright then Ceron. Balance yourself." The command was short and concise.

The little boy's face was a picture of concentration. One arm extended, palm flat and bent in a lunge the child was perfectly holding a novice tai chi pose.

Death felt that while the boy's mother had seen fit to educate him in using his magic and mind, his body was woefully untrained. Of course he was young but with the future looking the way it did… After seeing the two strangers, Ceron had been oddly contemplative and Death thought that introducing him to the mortal art would prove to be a distraction.

Death had immersed himself briefly in these thoughts but snapped back to attention when he saw Ceron was waving his hands about crazily and at the point of falling.

"Ceron wha…"

Then he sighted the flutterby and promptly started laughing.

"Death!" The boy was still smacking at the defenseless air, trying to keep the large, something, away.

"Ceron. Ceron calm down!" Still chuckling, Death sent a bit of magic to freeze the creature in place. "It's only a flutterby."

Ceron seized the moment to run behind Death and peek his head around his waist.

"What's a fluzzerbee Death?" "Flutterby. They like to fly around and tickle people. Harmless really and rather well liked in gardens."

It was a butterfly like creature, though had no visible body, just a pair of silky wings attached to a glowing twist of magic.

"I don't like it Death. It feels nasty." Death was puzzled.

"It barely touched you Ceron." The boy ducked his head. "Yeah but I think it touched my magic."

At this Death froze.

Thinking quickly, he put a hand on Ceron's shoulder and placed him under a sleeping spell. He was momentarily surprised by how the boy's magic tried to fight the spell. It was unsuccessful but at his age, his connection with his powers was incredible.

_All the more reason to hurry._

He took off one of his ragged gloves and lifted a single finger to the frozen creature. The moment his skin, unhampered by the charm woven by Mage in to the leather, touched the flutterby, it perished.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued, soon! Thanks for all the reviews

BTW this story will only have mentions of a SBRL ship. I always thought they kinda fit together ,though I really like Remus more.

Umm a side note...I'm terrified by butterflies blush so I thought I'd mention them as the evil creatures they are :) well this flutterby is anyway


	13. Lurking Darkness

-1Chapter 13

**Darkness Lurks**

As Mage explained the story of how she and Ceron, Harry, had met, Remus grew more and more agitated.

"I want to see my cub," Remus said to her, tension in his body. "Dumbledore wouldn't let me take him from the muggles, wouldn't even let me see him."

He stood. "The Ministry wouldn't help either."

He paced. "Oh Merlin, I tried to see him. Both of them"

He clenched his hand and finally implored Mage. "Can I go to them? Can you take me?"

In answer she waved her hand, bits of swirling silver magic, like flowing fireworks, spinning to create a glowing door. It was silver and seemingly transparent.

"Remus, you can use this door to reach my home, and your cub and mate, any time you wish."

Standing as well, she held a hand out to him and when he gave her his, she clasped it firmly.

"You have impressed me as not many a wizard has. Your strength and your compassion, your patience and your love have shown your trustworthiness..

Remus was shaking at the end of her words. As a werewolf, not many had given him the chance to prove himself as anything but a beast. Combined with the knowledge that he would soon see his family, he was overwhelmed.

Still holding his hand, Mage drew him to the door and opened it. On the other side was her library.

"Come Remus. This moment has been long in the waiting."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Death awaited in the library, standing with a flute of wine in his hand, poised elegantly for action since the portal had opened. It had felt like Mage's magic but after the incident with the flutterby… Caution was wise.

He thought again of young Ceron and the strength of his innate ability to wield magic. The connection he had to his power was unparalleled for a human. At his age, he could already rival a century old Sidhe for the depth of his bond to magic. Some of this was due to his tutoring with Mage and also the blood he received from her. But a good deal of it was natural ability. The green eyed boy had resisted death himself as nothing more than an infant and his magic even sought to deny the neutral sleeping spell Death had cast earlier that afternoon.

Death was left to wonder if there was more than one Fate behind Ceron's destiny, more than one spirit of balance backing the child. And with the gathering of Fates came the gathering of Chaos.

And to add to it all the Wind was calling. Mage would have no choice but to send the boy back to his world, within a few years at best.

The shimmering silver door opened and Mage gently stepped in, leading a young man with tousled, light brown hair and the ghost of a wolf's scent upon him.

Nodding to Mage, Death relaxed slightly. Mage noticed the change in his posture and looked at him, casting into his mind.

'_**What is it Death?' 'A magic-seeker disguised as a flutterby. It tired to touch young Ceron. He is sleeping under a spell. A protection charm is imperative before he and his magic wakes.'**_

Their telepathic conversation was curt and to the point.

Mage turned to Remus ."Remus, this is my friend, who has guarded my son in my absence." Death nodded to him while Remus appeared too dazed to do much but nod back.

"Now follow me. I will take you to Sirius's chamber where he is healing. I snatched him from Azkaban but he is still weak."

They began to walk, leaving Death to finish his wine.

"Severus Snape is also under my protection and resides in the same chamber under the palace's healer, Ari."

Remus seemed to realize for the first time that he was surrounded in opulent riches of many kinds. A palace indeed. Then the rest of her words seemed to reach him.

"Snape?! In the same room as Sirius?" Mage gazed at him calmly. He had stopped in his shock.

"Yes. Trust me, it is for the best."

Mage led him into the wing where the two wizards were and continued to a set of double doors that were left open. They stopped in time to catch a feminine voice screeching, "If I hear one more word about Griffindorks and Slimy Slytherins, so help me I will bind your voices!"

Remus was pale and shaky again. Seeing him Mage called out silently to Ari.

'_**Perhaps you could take Mr. Snape to the gardens for a while?'**_

Mage felt Ari's relief as she said to the two. "My Mistress has bid me separate the two of you. Come Mr. Snape, I've a wheeled chair for you."

Ignoring the man's indignant sputtering and Sirius's snickering she lifted the potion's master into the chair with a well placed wind and floated a blanket to cover his thin knees. They left through another set of doors.

Mage and Remus heard the snickers die into a tired sigh. She turned to the werewolf and said to him gently, "Go ahead. Explain things and mend your heart. You will not be interrupted."

He looked nervous and gripped her hand for a moment before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

Remus let go and Mage said, "If you have need of me, call out my name and I will hear you", before kissing his forehead and disappearing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Appearing in her workshop, Mage sealed herself in, held her hands before her, and carefully chanted, weaving her strongest protection spells with castings for hiding and subtlety into single braid of magic. It twisted into a circle and she conjured a knife, held it to her hand and sliced her palm. The blood welled and lifted to join the magic already called into place, leaving the gash healed.

The glow died and a bracelet, the color of platinum and stronger than diamond, studded with shining rubies, and seamlessly complete, fell into her hand. She kissed it, whispered a final whisper, and left the room.

In the library, Death had finished his wine and was staring at the wall, still standing in his pose. In her mastery and long practice of magic, it had not taken Mage long to fashion the bracelet and return.

He looked at her finally, then closed his eyes and gave her his memories of the incident with both the invalid wizards and the flutterby.

Mage's hand tightened over the bracelet. She came closer to Death who wrapped her in his slender arms.

The malevolence of a magic-seeker was in it's ability to worm its way into the very well of magic within a mortal's soul and stay there, nearly impossible to remove without harming the host. If her son had not sensed the wrongness of the innocent seeming creature, if Death had not acted as quickly as he had…Ceron could have been infected with the taint of whomever had sent the magic-seeker.

"It's connected to the Call." A statement, not a query on Mage's part.

Death nodded any way. "We must leave to answer it. Whatever situation has boiled up since the last War has already come to your door."

Mage sighed. "It has been at least a century since I have even visited the Faerie Court. And now, of all times…"

She gripped Death tighter. "Tomorrow. We shall depart at twilight. 'Till then, I shall reinforce the wards upon my realm and my son. For now the pieces relating to his world are gathered and set into motion."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued….

It's been a while since my last update! Sorry! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!

Ps check out my new fic THE GIFT!


End file.
